


Lullabies

by mina_grey_writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (for Lucio's chapter), Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Upright Ending, Songfic, Unsympathetic Morga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina_grey_writes/pseuds/mina_grey_writes
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around my Arcana OCs (the Apprentice Erzsébet and Legatus Victoria) becoming parents with their different Love Interests! Post Upright endings (or speculated upright endings for Lucio. Also vague upright outcome since Nazali and Valerius don't have routes and Victoria isn't the apprentice). I just wanted to write some fluffy cuteness involving children. Each one-shot based off a different lullaby, which will be the name of the chapter!
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra/Victoria, Erzébet/Julian, Erzébet/Lucio, Nazali Satrinava/Original Female Character(s), Nazali/Victoria, Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Valerius/Victoria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Mordred's Lullaby

Mordred Bela Lucioson. It was a good name. A strong name. Or at least that’s what Erzsébet kept cooing to the little child who already had a tuft of mousy brown hair like hers atop his head. And those silver eyes like his father, and her rosy complexion... certainly the child was perfect. Small, yes, but who could expect anything more from a newborn? The weakened new mother called for her lover, and soon enough, Lucio had rushed into the room.

“They cleaned him up... isn’t he beautiful, darling? He has your eyes. Mordred Bela... _kisfiúnk... Anyu szeret téged. Apu szeret téged._ ” Eventually her speaking to Lucio went back to babbling to the child, telling him just how loved he was. The Count kneeled at her bedside, peering into the bundle of blankets to look at their newborn son.

“He’s a handsome little one. But why would that be a surprise when he has two beautiful parents?” Erzsébet laughed softly, leaning to nuzzle against Lucio. He raised a flesh finger to trace across the baby’s full, unblemished cheek, almost as if to prove to himself that the child was real, that he was truly a father now.

“A handsome father perhaps... and a very lucky mother. If you and our child are my reward for defeating the Devil, then I shall be well pleased my entire life,” she replied softly, leaning over to kiss Lucio’s cheek. He returned the gesture happily, but his eyes never left the little creature in her arms.

The happy moment for the new little family was interrupted as someone opened the door to the chambers. The magician paled considerably to see who it was at the door, causing Lucio to turn around and check as well. His mother. Morga. She strode further into the room, colorless eyes flicking between her son and the mother of her grandson. “Montag. Why was I not told your... lover was with child?”

“That was my decision, Morga. I... I didn’t think you’d be happy to find out, and I... I didn’t want you to be angry over it,” the younger woman said, still pale as ever, cradling her baby close to her.

She frowned. “And in doing such, you have made me even angrier. ...but I hope you understand I would still like to hold the child. It is my grandchild, after all.” After a tense glance between the two women, Erzsébet lifted her son up for his grandmother to grab. Morga took the baby, near assessing him. “And the name?”

“Mordred. Mordred Bela Lucioson, Mother,” Lucio replied. His beloved could tell he was getting nervous as the older woman held their so-new child.

“He’s small. Smaller than you were, Montag. Are we sure your little... Mordred... will be fit hunter?”

“I don’t know how much hunting he’ll be doing. He’s going to grow up the son of a Count... he’ll probably spend much time in the palace. Besides, I never hunted when I was younger... but give him time. He was just born, after all,” Erzsébet pointed out. That comment was enough to take the tense civility of the moment and completely break it apart. Morga’s face screwed up and a near growl escaped her. That set off Mordred crying. “Morga, give me back my son. I need to comfort him.”

“You expect me to give the saving grace of my bloodline to a woman who knows nothing on raising children? I thought perhaps would could balance out any bad influence Montag would have on this child, but I seriously doubt it. Coddling Montag is why he turned out the way he is, and even _I_ had him hunt. Your child would not be fit to kill a boar’s _piglet_ when he comes of age if you treat him in such a way!”

“Morga––!” Erzsébet sat up in bed, though with some difficulty and pain, given the fact she gave birth merely an hour ago. “––Lucio had told me what happened with the boar. You can’t expect a child to kill a creature the size of a carriage on his own! Boars are vicious creatures!” The child’s crying grew louder, and his mother was near tears herself seeing her hours-old son suffer so much. “Now hand me back my child.”

The grandmother ignored the young girl’s crying, beginning to sing in her native tongue to try and calm the child herself. It was a song Lucio could recognize. It was one he has been sung as a child. He would not tell his beloved the meaning behind the words, as surely it would rile her into even more anger. It was hardly a sentimental song.

But little did he remember that she did pick up some of that language in her travels...

_Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep_.

“Morga Eirsdottir, you may biologically be my son’s grandmother, but you have done nothing for this family. Within hours of us meeting, you attempted to take Lucio away from me. I know damn well when I threw myself in front of your spear, that there was a moment you considered slaying us both then and there. You would not give him the chance to repent. Even now that he has, you treat him with such contempt. It is not the fact that he killed his father that upsets you, but the fact that he did it “unfairly”. You would have been happy to see him slay his father if it had been in combat. And that is where you and I are different. Yes, your grandson will be raised by a pacifist, but he will never doubt that his _Anyu_ loves him. He will never fear what she could do to him if he steps out of line. You have stolen away precious moments with my newborn child I will never get back. You stole away his first lullaby and you are the first person to make him cry. Today I overstep Lucio. I overstep Nadia. I overstep every person with power in this kingdom. You are not a part of this family any longer. You are not allowed near my son. _You are not welcome here_.”

With that, Morga practically shoved the child into Erzsébet’s arms, fire in his grey eyes as she looked at the mother of her grandson, then at her son. “I did not want to be your enemy, Erzsébet, but you gave me no choice. Now I am the villain in your eyes. You have given into Montag’s ways, and no doubt your Mordred will be the same. If you believe what you have said, child, I will not hesitate with what I must do. Montag killed his father, my husband... so in Lutz’s name, I declare that this is no longer a fair fight.” Turning to her son, the older woman glowered and bared her teeth like wild animal. “An eye for an eye, Montag. If I am no longer family, then I am the enemy. ...so you all shall be treated as such.”

With a flip of her cape and furs, she exited the room. Suddenly, all was quiet. The new mother bounced her baby in her arms, whispering sweet words in her native tongue to him. Lucio got up from his perch by the bed, walking towards the door. “People must be notified that she cannot be let into the city. ...and we need extra protection around you at all times. I must keep you guarded, no matter what. Mother is ruthless. She will not hesitate to make good on her promise,” he worried, turning back into the room, now pacing about. Clearly, the situation at hand scared him, even if he wasn’t keen on showing it.

Erzsébet shook her head in response. Before this moment, he had hardly noticed she’d stopped whispering to their child. She was rigid and pale, her eyes glazed over. With no tarot deck handy, the Arcana decided to make themselves known to her more plainly. A vision. “If you’re going to set guards around someone, have it be Mordred.” After a moment, her frozen eyes blinked, but did not cease to be glazed; all that happened was a tear began to trickle down her face. “ _The child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole..._ ” They weren’t her words. Something was warning her. Certainly, it was her patron. The lioness of Strength was warning the young magician to protect her cub from what the child’s grandmother believed to be fact. All of the sudden, she came back into herself, bursting into tears as she softly kissed her son’s head. “Please Lucio. Don’t worry for me. Protect our baby.”

In a matter of moments, the Count was at her side, bringing her into his arms, resting her head to his chest. “I’ll make sure you’re both protected. I won’t risk either of you being hurt. Not for a single moment. Now hush...” He stroked her sweaty hair before bending down to press a kiss to her lips. “You need rest, darling. I’ll take care of Mordred until you wake.”

With a small nod, she handed their child over to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she settled back down into into the soft pillows of the palace bed. Yes, she was scared, and there was a great part of her that didn’t want to leave Mordred for even a moment. But still... she knew he was right. She did their son no good so weakened. And, if she could trust anyone in this fearsome moment, it was her beloved, the father of her child. Even with all he had once been, Erzsébet knew that Lucio wouldn’t put their son in danger.


	2. River Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legatus Victoria/Asra! Post-upright ending (not Asra's for the obvious reasons). Angst with a happy ending. Not really dark like Lucio's chapter, but it is sad. Aisha shows up and is amazing, but I did not write in Salim because I am awful. This is quite a bit longer than the last chapter for no apparent reason. Mentioned past Valerius/Victoria and past Asra/Apprentice. I’m probably gonna write something later to kinda explain how they got here, but I think I explain it well enough to understand in the fic proper?

Volta would have been happy for her daughter to stay with her no matter what had happened; despite her previously demonic nature, Volta prided herself on being as supportive a mother to her as she could possibly be. The Countess was not of the mind to think Victoria’s actions a disgrace to the court, as she thought highly of the other party involved. Even Valerius had been more happy than anything that the betrothal had ended. But there were whispers... the double-crossing and dishonesty of the situation put the common folk on edge, and even Vlastomil and Vulgora whispered amongst themselves about how weak dear Victoria’s resolve was if she so easily fell under the spell of a magician when she had a good marriage planned before her.

And Asra? Gone with the changing of the winds. Last word from any close acquaintances being that he was is Zadith with his family. He thought she cared so little that he left without little more than a note saying that he had hopes for her future and wished her the best.

But what if she had thought her future was with him? Vesuvia had never felt like home. People were her home. Her mother had always been her home, but the court never was. But her connection to him... their shy courtship that quickly became a whirlwind love affair... the times she’d woken up in his arms... that had felt like home. Yes, she understood to some extent that he probably would have been with most anyone who could distract him from the reality that the one he had loved for so very long had chosen to be with another... and maybe it had begun that way for her as well. Her betrothed had lain with another man for gods know how many years, and he had been silently mourning the loss of the Count ever since. She pretended not to mind, but it hurt to be pushed to the wayside for a dead man. So, they clung to one another for a short time. Maybe Asra had never felt love from their time together, but she had. He was warmth and color. Light. Goodness. Satisfaction and happiness. He was the sun that finally warmed her cold, dark existence. Of course she fell in love!

But now, there was the trouble. Here she sat, in her mother’s estate, with a baby in her arms. Her baby. _Their_ baby. It was undeniably Asra’s child. Dark violet eyes and skin that actually was healthy in its tone rather than the cadaverously pale hue of Victoria’s. While they had already broken off and this was never in the cards to begin with, there was no way it could be covered up and said that this was Valerius’ child. She was so beautiful, but so obviously the magician’s child. Victoria stared at her baby, studied her, but no name fit.

“Valerie? Vanya? Venus? Viola?” Nothing. Nothing struck her. This wasn’t a typical pregnancy where the parents would spend every day since they found out discussing and debating. She’d been spending the days wondering what to even do. “What if I named you after you grandmother? Volta Victoriovna?” The child’s faced scrunched up. “No? ...I didn’t think so either.”

The new mother looked out the nearest window. It’d been hours since the dark came. Hours since Volta had wished her daughter good night and went up to her chambers. Now was the time. Victoria had been packed for days, her note explaining the situation sealed and placed on the dining room table earlier that night. She’d come back, she promised her mother. She just couldn’t stay a member of the court. She needed time away to figure out what to do. ...and now was the time to go.

“Well, we will have much time to talk on it... think of it as an adventure, little one. You and I finding our place in this great world,” she cooed gently to the child, though she knew her daughter didn’t know any better as to what was going on. Grabbing her bag that she’d packed, she took a final look around the manor, tears in her eyes. Could she really do this to her mother? Could she really leave her alone? ...it was either that or make her live with the scorn of a mistake that was never hers to begin with. Attempting to blink away her tears, she stepped out the door, following the northern path. Not knowing where exactly she was going, this was a good as any direction to go.

She did what she could as she travelled. It wasn’t ideal to be traveling such a far distance with a baby so young, but it was necessary. She needed to get far away from Vesuvia and those who would know her. She had to stop often, but every time she was greeted with bows and people muttering the renounced title when she went to inns to stay the night, she knew she had further to travel.

Her little one was crying, loudly and pitifully. Victoria was quickly learning that it _hurt_ to be a mother seeing her child cry. Quickly, she walked off the path to lean against a tree and care for her child. She’d been jostled too much by the walking and woken up, and she was too tired to just keep going. Rocking her softly in her arms, Victoria whispered softly. “Hush now... don’t cry. Your mother has you... Mommy’s got you.” She was near tears herself. She didn’t deserve this last little ray of sunshine in her life. She could barely take care of her! The child deserved to be in more capable hands that knew just how to care for her... but instead she had a mother on the run from her own shame. She deserved to be free. She deserved to be somewhere she could be. But instead... here she was, the daughter on an incapable young woman. Seeing travelers watching as they passed, Victoria looked on ashamedly, continuing to whisper to her daughter and try not to cry.

“Are you alright, dear? Do you need help?” At the kind voice, Victoria focused her attention back up to see a kind-looking woman approaching her. She was tall and there was a faint familiarity in her face. Something about her seemed almost like they had known one another at some point, but nothing else pointed to that being the case. “You look as if you’ve been traveling a long while. Both you and your child seem exhausted.”

“Y-yes, I have been... I’ve spent the past few days walking from Vesuvia... I’ve been at it since an hour after daybreak today,” she admitted, her face flushing deeper as she tried not to show to this stranger that she was near crying. She continued rocking the child in her arms, who managed to stop crying quite as loud, though she was still crying.

“Why, of course you’re tired! Especially in all this heat... it’s a long road from Vesuvia! I don’t live far from here with my husband and child. You can take a rest and allow your little one to sleep for a while. ...unless you must keep going? Is your journey time-sensitive?”

“I... no it is not.” Her embarrassed flush grew steadily redder as she considered coming with this woman to wherever she was headed. She seemed trustworthy. But what if her gut instincts were wrong? The child in her arms had stopped crying, but was clearly unhappy. So long as the woman was telling the truth, her daughter could get a true rest... “I suppose a small rest wouldn’t hurt...”

The stranger smiled, making a waving motion for Victoria to follow as she went back onto the path. “You may call me Aisha. What is your name? And the name of your little one?”

Following closer behind, Victoria tried her best to pull herself back together. Now, she had help at least. Things were looking better... “My name’s Victoria. And... would you think me a terrible mother if I said she didn’t have a name yet. I’ve been trying to think of one since she was born... nothing has stuck.”

Aisha gave a small laugh. “Oh, naming children can be difficult! My husband and I had many a debate on what to name our child. I’m sure you will find a beautiful name for her before long.” Victoria gave a nod of thanks, looking around as a village came into view. “Have you been to Nopal before, Victoria?”

“Sadly, this is my first time in the area. ...I’ve lived in Vesuvia my whole life,” she confessed, taking in the sight of the city. It seemed so much more peaceful than the bustling streets of Vesuvia... she rather liked it. Something about it felt... like home?

“You must stay longer some time in the future! There’s a beautiful painted daisy festival you must go to. I would offer to show you some of the village, but I’m sure you need your rest more than anything...” As they continued walking, Aisha turned away from the main streets, walking out to nearby fields, until a little house came into view. Opening the door, she allowed her guest to enter first. “Welcome to our home! I’ll help you set up a spot for your little one.”

“No madam. You’ve done quite enough. I don’t wish to bother you. She can sleep in my arms...” The younger woman replied, biting at her bottom lip. She certainly didn’t want to trouble this woman any further than she had already. But soon enough, Aisha was shaking her head, looking around for pillows on sofas and throw blankets to make into a makeshift bed for the baby. “Please. I’ll never be able to repay you for all this kindness...”

Suddenly there was a voice from further in the house. “Mom? Are you home? And did you bring someone with you?” Victoria bristled. She recognized that voice. How could she forget that voice? Panic set in all over again.

“Yes! There was a young woman from Vesuvia traveling with her child, so I invited her to stay and rest a while.”

Choking on tears, Victoria put her pack over her shoulder again, holding her daughter tightly. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t be with the other parent of her child when they had really been nothing more than a fling. A prolonged affair. She expected nothing of him, and didn’t want him to think she did. So, she’d leave before he knew she had ever been there in the first place. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you, madam. I just can’t be here right now. I thank you for your kindness, but––.”

“Victoria?”

The former Legatus turned around to meet Asra’s gaze, pink eyes wide as she looked at him. Aisha had gone off into the further reaches of the house, both to locate a suitable place for the child to sleep, and to let the two reconvene in peace, as certainly whatever was happening between them was a private matter. But neither of the two seemed to notice. They were too busy staring at one another in disbelief “Asra... I’m sorry, I hadn’t known she was your mother. If I did I wouldn’t have presumed to be here...”

“Why are you so far from Vesuvia? And traveling by foot? The Countess should have fetched you a carriage for such a long journey, and...” His concerned questioning trailed off as he finally looked down at the tiny child held in the courtier’s arms. “Is that your baby?” She looked away from him ashamedly, but gave a nod. “Then... i-is that _my_ baby?”

“Yes. She’s yours. I’m sorry. I didn’t come here after you. I thought you were still in Zadith... I was just attempting to get away from the court. It didn’t take long for rumors to spread... Valerius and I ended on good terms, so I suppose that’s something to be thankful for. I’ll go back to see my mother soon enough, but... I just can’t be a part of the court any longer.”

“You should have told me. My apprentice knew where I was. Ilya. Muriel. They could have made sure I got your letter to come back and...” A tanned hand reached out to the little bundle. Victoria looked at him with pain in her eyes, but handed over the child. For the first time, Asra held his daughter; it was a perfect picture, but something in her hurt to see it. “She’s beautiful. She looks so much like you...”

She laughed humorlessly and shook her head. “She’s your spitting image... everyone in the court thought so.” A silent question lingered in the enby’s eyes as his daughter quickly fell asleep in his arms, somehow knowing she was safe and with kin. The girl’s mother cleared her throat, still very fidgety and ashamed. “I didn’t think you’d want to know. You just left. I knew it was because of... them. You seemed so resolute on leaving. I thought that this didn’t mean anything to you. I was something to keep your mind off of them. I was foolish and fell in love, and that was my fault. I should’ve known... so like those feelings I kept her hidden. I didn’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Obligated? I _am_ obligated to take care of my kid. I helped bring her into this world. It’s my job to be a parent. Did you really think I was just going to run away from this?” With the look Victoria shot him, he sighed. “I do have a habit of running away from my problems. I know I do. But this is different. And, yeah, maybe what happened between us started as––...”

“A rebound? I knew you’re known to do that when I got into this.” Maybe there was a touch of bitterness in her words, but it wasn’t directed towards him. It was to herself. She still blamed herself for getting attached so quickly.

“Yeah, I guess I am. But this... us... it was different. I really do care about you, Victoria. You made it the pain bearable, but soon enough, you soothed it away. But you still had your position in court. Valerius. I couldn’t ruin that for you... I’m used to letting go of what I love,” he admitted, brushing a reddish curl away from his baby’s face with his finger as he spoke. After a moment, he glanced back up at his lover.

“We could have made it work, but neither Valerius or I were in love or happy with the arrangement. My mother would have accepted you as her child-in-law with open arms. She spoke highly of you... not that it’s hard to get her good opinion, but she did like you. The Countess could have given you a position in––.” Her train of thought came to a screeching halt. “Did... did you say you loved me?”

Asra nodded, taking a few steps closer until he and Victoria were mere inches apart. “I do. I can’t love you with my whole heart, because I don’t have all of it anymore... but I love you with what heart I have.” A rush of joy came over Victoria and she launched herself at Asra, arms around his waist and her head against his shoulder. After a moment of simply gazing at one another, the happiness of requited love and a connected family clear upon both their faces, the magician leaned down to capture a quick kiss from the courtier’s lips.

“I was so afraid... I never thought you would... I love you too. I love you so much, Asra,” she whispered still holding on tightly to him.

Another kiss was placed to her lips before he rested his head atop hers. His eyes focused on the child for a moment before speaking once more. “And I’ll love her too... our daughter. I love her already and I don’t even know her name.”

“Neither do I... I’ve been trying to think of one since she was born, but to no avail. Nothing’s fit,” she confessed. There was moment of silence where they both looked at the sleeping babe, perhaps both debating silently what they thought the child should be named.

“Amira...” Asra said softly, making the woman’s eyes light up happily.

“Amira Victoriovna Alnazar... it’s perfect.” And it really was. All she had needed was the girl’s other parent by her side, and everything fell into place. It was better than she could have ever imagined. “But now comes the hard part...”

“What do you mean?” His smile fell, but hers stayed in place.

“We have to tell your parents about Amira being yours.”

“They’ll love her. And they’ll love you. I’m sure of it.” He assured her, his smile coming back. “We’d talked about going back to Vesuvia. Nadia offered a place in the palace for my parents. It’d be nice you Amira to have both my parents and your mother around.”

Victoria listened happily as Asra kept on talking, already making plans for their future together. It was a dream come true that she’d never expected. It was everything she’d wanted and more. She had a beautiful daughter and a happy ending to something that she thought would end tragically. And best of all, she had someone to lean on in the years to come, as the raised their little Amira together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more info on Erzsébet and Victoria or want more of my writing... go to my tumblr: mina-grey-writes! I'd love to see you guys there!


End file.
